Bonbon Pour les Yeux
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordy joue au voyeur.


Cette fic ne m'appartient pas

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre:** Bonbon Pour les Yeux  
**Auteur:** Cordelia's Destiny  
**Estimation:** PG-13  
**Contenu:** C/A  
**Sommaire:** Cordy joue au voyeur.  
**Dénégations:** Les personnages dans Angel et Buffy la Tueuse de Vampire ont été créés par Joss Whedon et David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
**Notes:** Ca prend place à la fin de la saison 2, début saison 3. Les jours pré-Connor, post Darla. Cordy PDV.  
**Notes:**

Scénario #10  
BtVS ou AtS  
Cordélia croise Angel durant son entraînement et mmmm, comme c'est intéressant à regarder. Que voit-elle et à quel point est-ce qu'elle regarde de près? N'oubliez pas de décrire aussi ses réactions à elle.

---

Je l'ai vu comme ça une centaine de fois, peut-être encore plus, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose est différent. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ; mais ça met ma poitrine dans un étau et je peux à peine reprendre mon souffle.

Je glisse sur la dernière marche du sous-sol, mon menton posé dans ma main, et je m'abreuve de la vue qu'il donne.

Nom de Dieu, il est magnifique.

Je dis ça en une réaction totalement scientifique, de femme hétérosexuelle au sang chaud, naturellement, comme je le fais quand je vois Brad Pitt ou Keanu Reeves. Et je suppose que c'est assez superflu de dire qu'Angel est magnifique. Enfin, duh. Regardez-le.

Torse nu, la peau luisante de sueur dont il n'a pas besoin pour refroidir son corps, les muscles se tendant tandis qu'il coupe l'air avec les mouvements gracieux du Tai Chi. Son corps est de la puissance contrôlée, remuant et flottant comme un arbre ondulant dans le vent. Me voilà, madame littéralement brusque, débitant de la poésie sur un vampire vieux de plus de deux cents cinquante ans et qui ne reconnaîtrait pas GQ s'il lui mordait le derrière. Ca ne signifie pas qu'il n'aurait pas scandaleusement l'air d'un mâle alpha sur sa couverture, cependant.

Je secoue la tête avec incrédulité alors qu'il se détourne de moi, son dos puissant se tendant et ondulant comme ses bras font un arc au-dessus de sa tête. Il m'ignore, mais je sais qu'il sait que je suis là. Un courant sous-jacent grésille entre nous chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, un bourdonnement de fond qui garde notre attention concentrée l'un sur l'autre. Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé; peut-être au temps de Sunnyhell quand il était toujours le jouet de Buffy et que j'étais la petite copine trophée d'Alex. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance; ça existe, et plus je le ressens, plus je deviens paniquée.

Mes pensées reviennent au ici et maintenant alors qu'il change de position. Son tatouage s'étire et bouge sur son omoplate, et mes yeux sont attirés par ses lignes mystérieuses. Ca lui va bien, un beau symbole de sa masculinité flagrante. Pas de camelotes pour corps à la Tommy Lee pour Angel; un seul motif de la vieille école dit tout de suite un millier de choses, mais le plus fort, ça proclame qu'Angel a vu le monde une fois ou deux et en a été marqué. Et comme je le sais.

Même maintenant, ses mouvements me rappellent la grâce mortelle. Angélus est là, agité sous la surface, son charisme à peine tassé par la barrière de l'âme d'Angel J'observe les yeux d'Angel parfois quand il refoule les besoins de son démon, et c'est un chose effrayante mais magnifique à contempler. Il y a de la puissance là, à peine retenue, et elle sort de lui en vague. Ca a presque un arôme, quelque chose qui doit contenir un aphrodisiaque parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir quand il devient vampire-protecteur avec moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et déglutit à travers la soudaine sécheresse dans ma gorge alors qu'il écarte encore plus les jambes, le dos toujours tourné vers moi, et abaisse son centre de gravité. Le bas de son dos s'incurve avec le mouvement et laisse un V précis pointé vers le bas au dos de son pantalon d'entraînement gris. Le mouvement tire son pantalon contre ses fesses sculptées, et je lèche mes lèvres tandis que je le regarde se fléchir.

Bon sang, je pense alors que mon cœur s'accélère et que ma poitrine se serre à nouveau. Je ne semble pas pouvoir éloigner mes yeux et l'intensité de ma concentration devrait m'effrayer, mais je suis au-delà de ça maintenant. C'est Angel. Un bonbon pour les yeux extraordinaire, mais tout de même uniquement un bonbon pour les yeux. Pas toucher, même si parfois je donnerais mon bras gauche pour avoir une relation sexuelle passionnée et pleine de sueur avec lui, sans liens d'attaches. Je fronce les sourcils avec cette pensée, réalisant que je donnerais quelque chose d'encore plus vital pour avoir une relation sexuelle plus profonde qu'une aventure d'un soir avec lui. Et cette pensée me _fait_ peur.

Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne réalise pas qu'Angel a fini sa routine et se frotte avec une serviette, me fixant de cette façon qui est la sienne et qui traverse tous les murs que je place pour me défendre du monde. Il a une manière de me faire me sentir émotionnellement nue et pourtant complètement protégée, tout ça en même temps, et à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans l'un de ces moments, ça me déséquilibre complètement.

"Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, Cordy?" il demande, et je sursaute, surprise par le son de sa voix.

"Euh, ouais," je bredouille, souriant d'un air faussement radieux comme si j'espérais que ça répondrait assez.

Il secoue la tête devant mon bégaiement et sourit à peine, ses yeux tendres comme il marche vers moi. Je lui bloque le chemin pour monter les escaliers et il attend, un sourcil soulevé, que je recolle les morceaux dispersés de mon cerveau et que je lui donne une réponse.

Je grogne, un son de fille qui sonne comme un chaton frustré, et même moi ça m'énerve. Ma mission au sous-sol a échappée à mon esprit comme le nom d'un des démons inter-dimensionnels de Wesley. Démons. C'est ça!

Je souris triomphalement alors que mon train de pensées est finalement revenu sur les railles.

"Wesley," je dis avec confiance, "doit te parler d'un démon watchamacallit. Quelque chose qu'il a trouvé dans une prophétie poussiéreuse ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Un whatchmacallit? C'est pas le nom d'une sucette?"

Je soulève mes sourcils, bien que je sois moins contrariée par lui et plus surprise qu'Angel se souvienne du nom d'une sucette.

"Allô!" Je raille afin d'essayer d'empêcher mon esprit de s'égarer. "Le monde est en crise? Les bonbons ne sont pas si haut sur la liste des priorités."

"Mais c'est du chocolat," il dit avec un grand sourire, me taquinant maintenant.

Je roule mes yeux et me lève, mes mains sur mes hanches alors que je lui souris. "En haut, vampire. Il y a du travail à faire. Une mission à remplir, au cas où tu aurais oublié."

Angel me regarde pendant quelques secondes de plus, les yeux intenses de cette façon illisible qui m'intrigue toujours, puis se tourne pour monter les escaliers. Je me penche en arrière, jetant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et m'étirant vu que j'étais assise sur les marches en bois inconfortables. En plein milieu, un baîllement monte en moi. Je ferme les yeux et le libère, utilisant l'expansion de mon souffle pour étirer le dernier de mes muscles avant d'abaisser mes bras et de suivre Angel en haut des escaliers.

Mais quand je rouvre mes yeux, je le vois, arrêté à mi-chemin, me regardant avec le même regard vitré que j'ai dû avoir un moment plus tôt, son regard fixe traîne sur ma poitrine, clairement silhouettée sous le tissu très étiré du t-shirt.

Je ricane, et il sursaute, ses yeux rencontrant les miens d'un air coupable. La culpabilité s'envole quand il voit l'étincelle dans mes yeux, et quelque chose passe entre nous à ce moment-là. Quelque chose d'élémentaire, un changement subtil dans l'essence de notre relation qui se répercute autour de nous.

Grimpant les cinq premiers escaliers, mes yeux toujours bloqués sur les siens, je réalise qu'il y a tellement plus que de l'attirance physique, tellement plus que même de l'amitié entre nous. Et tandis qu'Angel tend sa main et saisit la mienne, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une montée des escaliers, je découvre qu'il le ressent aussi.

Dommage qu'on ne pourra jamais rien y faire.


End file.
